Talk:Eye of the Beholder (episode)
Forum:Did Troi and Worf really sleep together? I just saw the TNG episode Eye of the Beholder for the second time, and I'm still confused as to whether or not Troi and Worf actually slept together? Since Pierce was dead at the time of the action, there was no way that Worf and Troi could have interviewed him. And they were shown to have slept together after their interview with him. Also Geordi states that there were no bones found, so that was part of Deanna's vision too. So was the whole thing, including Worf and Troi's romantic encounter part of her vision? :Yes. This was the point of the dramatic revelation. Troi only goes to the plasma room once. In the few seconds she is there, she has an elaborate vision. This is the only way to make what you have mentioned make any sense. No mention of multiple visions is mentioned, so nothing that transpires between the initial entrance into the plasma room and Troi's attempted suicide is real. This is further backed up by the fact that Worf is surprised that Deanna thought he was dead, despite the thorough debriefing in the conference lounge. Had Worf and Deanna actually slept together, it would have been obvious who would play the part of Troi's lover in her vision. --Commodore Sixty-Fourtalk 17:00, 9 June 2006 (UTC) Inaccurate summary ending The ending to the episode isn't quite right as described. Troi's reponse, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," was to Worf asking who killed him in the experience she had. :You're right. Why don't you change it? Also, don't forget to sign your comments! --Nike 13:52, 18 February 2007 (UTC) An additional inaccuracy: "The preceding events were a hallucination going back to the first moment she stood in the spot where Kwan committed suicide." Nope. The only way it makes sense is if the hallucination began the second time she stood by the plasma door, when she was in the nacelle control room with Worf and had him open the door (time 20:40 on the DVD). This puts the beginning of the hallucination after the "Captain's Log" entry about the medicines and the scene between Worf and Riker in 10Forward (18:50), so the viewpoint is more or less coherent -- as much as anything is in this rather silly episode (though the spending-the-night business is kind of nice; at least in Troi's imagination, Worf has unsuspected depths. Did you notice how huge his hand was and how tiny hers was in the closeup?). The Executive Story Editor is credited as René Echevarria -- is the story really by Braga? I'm surprised he'd let Geordi mumble the only technobabble explanation in the episode -- cellular material with a "psionic signature." (Starships, like all warships, are minutely checked out and maintained regularly. In six years or more, nobody ever noticed the "psionic signature" in a crucial and safety-sensitive area of the ship?) (Kwan, an engineer who had been with the Enterprise since she was built and who had spent a lot of time in the nacelle in the last few weeks, only now was affected by the psionic signature. Odd.) Did anyone notice that Deanna goes up on the elevator, then frantically climbs ladders past three floors (undoubtedly the same set three times) when you can see elevator doors behind her on each level? When Worf saves her (41:00), she has hallucinated hours of mind-numbing computer search, the 16 hours it took to synthesize the technomedicobabble inhibitor, an erotic night, jealousy, murder, and suicidal intention. This rather reminds me of the incompetent amateur writer who tells a lovely complex story but the plot gets so lost and entangled that his only way out is "and then, faintly, he heard the crowing of a cock. Slowly awakening, he realized it had all been a dream." But at least in this episode they didn't escape from certain death at the hands of the Cardassians by generating a multiphasic modulated subether pulse using the bivalent trapezoidal equestrian chip embedded in Data's kneecap... -- Craig Goodrich 03:34, 26 August 2008 (UTC) (edited by same with embarrasment later -- 01:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ) Pierce In the summary he is described as having jumped into the plasma stream after the double murder, but he is alive and available for questioning in the episode. Requires more clarity. 02:36, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :It's pretty clear that wasn't Pearce, it was Pearce's "psionic residue" - part of the dream. -- 03:28, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Added a quote I just added a quote of a scene between Worf and Riker I thought was particularly funny. :-) Jez9999 21:16, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :While we appreciate your addition, memorable quotes should not be more than one or two lines per MA:QUOTE. 31dot 21:17, June 16, 2012 (UTC) The first memorable quote is 4 lines. I've shortened this one to 4 lines so I say it's a memorable quote. Jez9999 21:21, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :While it is now shorter, I'm wondering what exactly is memorable about it. 31dot 21:24, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Well it's subjective I guess, but I always remembered the quote about dating his sister! Jez9999 21:25, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Twilight zone reference *Twilight zone reference When I first watched the episode, I immediately remembered the old twilight zone episode of the same name, where the woman is in the hospital, surgery, blah blah blah, it's a classic. Anyway, lo and behold, I see lieutenant Nara(?) for the first time and she looks just like (and I mean almost exactly like) the characters from that particular episode. It's clearly a homage to that famous episode. I added it, but it was removed as 'speculation'. I looked for a reference and found nothing, but my google sense is not always the best. Can't it be included, something like 'lieutenant Nara bears a curiously striking resemblance to characters from the twilight zone episode of the same name"? If not, anybody have any luck finding a citadel source. It's clearly a wink by the creators toward the old TZ episode. 05:11, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Many episodes throughout television from one show are similar to those from another show; this is why we need a citeable source that the writers of the episode or other Trek staff intended to draw such a similarity or otherwise had the Twilight Zone in mind when they wrote this episode. 31dot (talk) 09:31, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ::To be honest, I don't see that "exact" similarity between Nara and the disfigured characters of that TZ episode. Sure, there's a snout-like nose (which could be deliberate, but also could just be a random Alien-of-the-week makeup), but that's about it. Definitely not enough to add that to the article without a proper citation. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 09:43, July 26, 2013 (UTC)